


To Defile

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to BlueKaniner.</p><p>This fic was a request.</p>
    </blockquote>





	To Defile

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to BlueKaniner.
> 
> This fic was a request.

The Red Skull grins. It was cliché, yes, it was overused, yes, but so terribly effective. This was all the charm of the gas. The victims could see their unconsciousness coming, leaving their face painted in despair. A sublime spectacle. The X-Men would be beautiful. 

His plane flies above the mansion. The mutants already begin to shoot it with diverse powers. The Red Skull rolls his eyes and chuckles. He jumps out the plane and uses some of the technology he brought to Essex. The rules were: No touching Cyclops and the Maximoff if they were there.    
The Nazi’s electromagnetic shield prevent Cyclops’s laser from penetrating, and it even makes Wolverine’s claws vibrate and make the flesh around cut and terribly hurt the Canadian.    
Johann enters the mansion. He shoots Beast with his double utility gun. Acid this time, burns right through the thick skin of the azure mutant. Pathetic, all of them.    
His trap worked. All the mutants were inside the mansion, attacking his inferior men and him. Other men outside, placing the gas pumps…   
The villain teleports out of the mansion and lets the gas do his work. His men prepare the medical instruments and stretchers. 

Fifteen minutes later, the Nazi enters the mansion and walks and the pile of mutants stacked together. He points to his men which ones he wants and which ones should be euthanized.    
Brock and Sin walk in. Johann doesn’t even greet them. Sin looks around the mutants like she’s a kid in a candy shop. 

\- Daddy, I want to have her power. Said Sinthea. 

Schmidt glances at who she’s pointing: Rogue. 

\- It won’t be an easy task girl, but if it failed, who’s your second choice? Asks Johann. 

The Nazi didn’t like mutants, they were… Subhuman. But if his offspring can be more powerful and get the job done more easily, who is he to complain? 

\- Emma Frost. Both powers. Said Sin with a smirk. 

She then proceeds to kick some mutants waking up with sadistic pleasure. The Red Skull turns his head toward Crossbones. The jock looks around. 

\- I’ll take whatever you want. Shrugs Brock. 

Sinthea will have great idea for him.    
The Red Skull sees his underling beginning to act strange. He knows what it is. He goes toward the headmaster, buried under his students. 

\- Xavier, it would be better for you to stay asleep. Said Schmidt. 

\- You monster, leave these children alone! Said the psychic. 

The Nazi could easily shoo the weak power of the headmaster out of his mind. Xavier’s drugged state makes him so insignificant compared to him.    
The villain grabs the psychic by the tie and lifts him in the air, strangling him in the process. He stays like that until Charles is red as his face and lets him fall. The headmaster takes a loud breath, but quickly loses it as the Nazi kicks him in the gut. The Red Skull smashes his face on the ground until he’s unconscious. He lifts Xavier’s head and it’s a mess of blood and bluish skin. He walks away to another mutant waking up.   
Johann stops his walk and turns around. 

\- Eingehende! Shouts the Red Skull. 

The walls of the mansion crumble and sentinels rise from the dust. However these sentinels are particular, they are Magneto’s. And the master of magnetism is standing between them. Magneto wears a thunderous scowl and lifts his arm. The sentinels dash in the mansion, stepping on the Red Skull’s men. Crossbones and Sin jumps on one of them without being noticed by Erik and begins to wreck his circuits.    
Magneto aims for the Nazi. 

Erik saw in a flash of light the Nazi cross and the eagle on his chest. Of all the people on Earth that could successfully put the X-Men on their knees, it was to be a disgusting Nazi trying to make rise a fallen and failing empire.    
The mutant rolls his eyes and gets metal pieces scattered around the mansion and encaged the Nazi. He turns around to face the scum’s daughter. However, he wasn’t expecting Sin to shoot acid on him. He backs off, his skin burning. Their bruiser comes with a moto and Sin jumps on it and wraps her arms around Crossbones shoulders before escaping. Magneto judges he won’t chase them; he goes toward Charles to see his old friend, but… 

\- What did you…! Begins Magneto, full of rage. 

The Red Skull can’t prevent a smirk drawing on his mouth. The mutant crooks his fingers of his left hand and the cage of the Skull is projected in the air, destroying the many ceilings of the mansion. It dizzies the Red Skull, but it’s the freefall that makes his blood freeze. And no one stopped it. 

\------------------------------ 

The Red Skull wakes up dizzy, with a throbbing headache and his body is sore and weak. He sighs, him, weak, laughable. He gets up; ignoring the desire of his body to stay down, and sees no light in his… room, no, cell.    
He touches a plastic bottle, in fact, several plastic bottles, there’s water in it. Someone is keeping him hydrated, but not feed. The perfect combination for a weak man, in body and mind. 

Johann is kept in his cell for two days before the hatch opens in a terrible sound and he’s extirpate from him quite roughly.    
Schmidt is still capable of a fight, but he feels the strain in his body. He gets up and brings out his cigarette and his lighter. He didn’t smoke in his cell, no one to blow the smoke to. He’s not surprise to see the Jew in fuchsia making knives and guns levitating around him. 

\- So, do you want to make a speech before beginning the torture, Jew? Asks Johann. 

The Skull sees the master of magnetism lips tremble, but he’s smash against the wall behind. The pathetic cockroach putted iron in his clothes!    
Johann quickly loses his breath and look around the room furtively. Nothing to counter attack the mutant, unfortunately.    
The Nazi is let down on the floor and he picks up his burning cigarette which fell out his mouth. He sits on a chair and looks at Magneto, waiting. 

\- You have way too much nerve, filth. Said Magneto. 

\- Tchh, I don’t think you have all day, neither do I. Finish it, mutant. Said Schmidt. 

\- I WILL NOT GET ODERS FROM YOU! 

The table beside Skull is projected and crashed on the cement wall behind. But it doesn’t impress the Nazi slightly; such demonstration of force is ordinary for him. It’s often him who does it. 

\- You hurt Charles, you… Begins Erik. 

Schmidt stop listening to his monologue, he’s searches a way to escape. A way to distract the master of magnetism. Perhaps his loyal daughter and Rumlow will come get him, who knows?   
Not much in the room. Only the chair, the lights dangling from the ceiling, the table which was just destroy, the chair he’s sitting on, the weapons trembling in the air. Breaking the light will do nothing, there’s metal, Magneto will slit his throat.    
The Nazi jumps when Magneto pins him on the wall and gets his face centimeters from his. 

\- …This is why the filthy mutant Jew I am will soil and defile you! Finishes Erik. 

The Red Skull smirks and raises an eyebrow. It only makes the mutant madder. Johann has a solid hit in the jaw and fall on the ground. He’s dizzy from the shock. Magneto smashes his head on the ground and begins to strangle him.    
The Skull takes a sharp breath and a knife come pierces his hands and pins it on the ground. Johann muffled his cry of pain and tries to remove the knife. Useless, of course.   
Magneto looks at him like he’s a worm stuck in puddle of mud. He rips off the Skull’s pants.    
Schmidt eyes widen, then he gains back his composure. Classic, but he won’t be the first. And it seems to make Magneto rage even more to the lack of distress coming from the Nazi.    
Johann is slightly distressed, he prefers to not show it. It’s what the tormentor wants. He learned quite quickly with SHIELD and HYDRA. He’s far from being pleased with the turn of events. Indeed, he will be full of filth after Magneto does… does his revenge. He perhaps won’t be able to walk, he could blackmail him, he… His thoughts are cut when Erik slaps him. He loses a tooth. He strangles him again and Schmidt feels his boxers are on his ankles, his body weakens by the lack of nutrition makes his struggle and hits weak as a fly for the master of magnetism.    
Erik hits him and hits him and until his neck, his face and half of his torso are covered in blood. Almost all his teeth are scattered near his face. A second knife has pinned his other hand, one gunshot in both legs. He looks like he’s pinned on a cross, but on the ground. Magneto swipes his hand on his dirty shirt. He spreads the Nazi legs.   
Johann can’t prevent the whimpers of pain from his wounded legs being moved. He vision is blurred because of all the hits and the blood. He tries to calm his breath, but it makes him conscious of all the wounds in his body, the pain… He can’t prevent the shouts of sheer pain which escape his lips when Magneto thrust his cock inside him, one hard, fast, lubeless, unprepared thrust.    
The Nazi shouts again when Erik already begins to move, fast, in a punishing pace. Schmidt crook his toes, the pain from his lower body radiate to his head and it pulse, he feels his nerves on fire. His arse has been torn apart for sure, he feels like he’s been split in two, and Magneto thrusts will make the split crack open his skull. The corner of vision goes black, the lack of blood, nutrition and the wounds. He may be superhuman, but the limit has been reached, he doesn’t have the strength to retain the cries and whimpers, the jolt of pain his body does at each movement of the merciless cock. His walls have been pierced surely.   
Erik pistons his hips in the Nazi, he wants it over, the mad man may be tight, but Magneto felt wicked touching so intimately the worst scum of Earth.   
Johann arches his back and squirms to accommodate the hard slams of the length inside him, but it doesn’t remotely work.    
Finally, Magneto slaps The Red Skull again and pulls out his bloody cock from the Nazi. He holds it in his hand before getting up and spilling his seed on the Skull’s face.    
Johann hisses and feels shame and rage boiling deep in his stomach.    
Magneto spits on him and utters menaces and warnings if the Red Skull comes to attack the X-Men and Charles again. He opens the large metal door, and closes it behind him, locking the Nazi inside. 

Schmidt sighs of exasperation. Rarely was he that weak. He jumps to hear banging on the door. Crossbones unhinged the door, and the Nazi sighs of relief to see only him and Sinthea. 

\- Kein Wort. Said Johann. 

\- Don’t worry for that. Sorry, we couldn’t even enters the room when Magneto was inside, before you ask, his rage was making an electromagnetic field which wrecked any metal object for miles. Being two minutes in it killed two men because the iron in their blood clotted. Said Sin. 

Crossbones had quickly look away to see his boss in such degrading state. Sin was removing the knives from his hands and she begins to suture the wounds on his legs. She knows her daddy will heal very fast. She also begins to fantasize on how he will take revenge. Magneto will not escape. It will be vicious circle, a revenge of a revenge of a revenge of revenge… But The Skull will win in the end. The Red skull has her and Brock.    
Magneto will lose his dear Charles Xavier, he will lose the X-Men, his own children aren’t even loyal to him… When he will be all alone, in the cold, real world… The mighty Red Skull will snap him in two with his pinkie toe. And they will laugh… and laugh… 

Sin finishes the last suture and grins devilishly. The Red Skull lights a cigarette and gets on his feet.    
Johann takes his daughter and Brock and brings them outside in the plane waiting for them. So much to plan… So much to prepare… So viel zu töten…


End file.
